Revenge
by DarkAngelTricks
Summary: Remus stops James and Sirius from 'siriusly' hurting Severus. Together, Lily, Sev, and Remus pull a prank on the marauders. But what will Dumbledore do about this prank on his favorite students?


A boy of only fifteen years sat with his Advanced Potion Making textbook in his lap. A muggle notebook sat beside him, where he wrote down various ideas he had to test. Water from the Black lake lapped gently ahead of him. The dark water shuddered as the Giant Squid broke the glass like water with his tentacle.

The boy's hair hung down in his face. It was long and silky to the touch. Reaching his shoulders, the coal black hair could shield his face whenever he needed. As an unpopular Slytherin, the dark curtain was one of his favourite features. A straight nose was placed in the center of his face; just above them laid his almost black coloured eyes. His pale complexion never tanned, despite his constant sitting in the sun. Sunny days were perfect to study by the lake and hide from the marauders.

Putting down his quill, and closing his edited textbook, Severus Snape leaned back against the tree's thick trunk. The sun was warm on his face and the soft sound of the lapping waters was calming.

A girl with fiery red hair skipped down the hill towards the boy clad in black. Her Hogwarts robes fluttered in the breeze as she sped towards her friend. "Sev! Sev, guess what!"

The boy opened his eyes and put a hand up to shield his eyes from the still bright sun. The girl plopped down next to him, her bright emerald green eyes sparkling. "Yes Lily?"

Lily Evans pulled out a letter from inside her robes. "I got a letter from Tuney, she says she broke up with that oaf Dursley. Annnd, my parents said I could stay at Hogwarts for Yule Break."

Severus gave a slight smile, "That's great Lils."

The girl's smile brightened, "That's not the best part! Mum wrote to Dumbledore. They got special permission to come to Hogsmead over break. A Professor will escort us down to spend Christmas Eve with them."

Severus gave a real smile this time and hugged his best friend. "I can't wait Lily, I guess I should have everyone's presents wrapped before them, huh?"

She nodded and hugged the boy back. "Oy, Get your hands off my girl Snivvy. Evans is too good for the likes of you. Come on Lily, let's go back to the common room and let the snake slither back to his hole."

A group of boys approached the two. The one who spoke had messy brown hair and round glasses in front of his mischievous brown eyes. Beside him was a boy with shaggy brown hair. This was Sirius Black, notorious Lady's Man. Cowering slightly was a mousy boy. His robes did not hide his heavy weight well and his dull brown hair was slicked back horribly. Beady eyes glared at Severus. Peter Pettigrew was considered part of the marauders, but everyone knew he was just their cheerleader; following them because no one else would befriend him.

"I'm not your girl, Potter you arrogant twit. Why don't you go back to the quidditch pitch, I'm sure there are plenty of _adoring_ fans willing to put up with you."

James Potter flashed a smile that always had the girls blushing. "Only if you come with me; a sweet girl like you shouldn't have to be anywhere near a dirty snake like Snivellus."

Lily narrowed her eyes and growled, "Leave before I hex you into next week Potter. Lockhart's company is better than yours." She was referring to a boy a few years behind them who loved to exaggerate and make up heroic tales. At first it was cute. It wasn't too long until no one wanted to be around him for too long. Only his good looks kept anyone around him for any length of time.

James sneered and whispered something to Sirius. The other boy nodded. "Alright Evans. We'll leave, after we've had our fun. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" The spell was directed at Snape, and Lily rushed forward at James. Sirius grabbed the girl, restraining her from doing anything.

"Stop it James!" She continued to yell at the boy as a crowd of students gathered around them to see what was happening. No one tried to help Lily or Snape, not daring to go against James and his crew.

"Who wants to see me dunk _Snivvy_ in the Black Lake?" The Gryffindors in the crowd cheered and James began to move the protesting boy towards the lake.

"Put him down James, before I give you ALL detention." The Gryffindor prefect, Remus Lupin strode up to James, wand aimed at the bully.

"Ah come on Moony, its just a bit of fun."

"Put him down on the ground James, and release Lily." A feral glint passed through the skinny boy's eyes. Sirius immediately released the girl and James let go of the spell. Taking off, the two ran, Peter closely following.

The crowd quickly dispersed as Severus crashed to the ground. Lily fell to her knees beside her best friend's side. Remus quickly walked over as the boy sat up. Snape groaned as he moved.

Lily looked over his injuries and turned to Remus. "He's got a broken arm and leg."

Lupin nodded and conjured a stretcher. Lily levitated Severus onto the cot before summoning everything that he dropped while in the air. The three quickly made their way into the hospital wing.

Bursting through the doors, Madam Pomfrey jumped. Rushing the assist the children, she situated Severus on a bed and began to feed him potions. The boy gagged a bit as he choked down the potions.

Finally the nurse finished, telling him he would have to stay overnight and to take it easy for the next few days. He nodded and turned to Lupin when the nurse disappeared into her office.

"Thanks for what you did back there. I would probably be strangled by the giant squid by now if you didn't show up."

"Its nothing, it is my responsibility as a prefect and James has been getting away with too much lately." The boy turned and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned back. Remus sighed and walked back to the friends holding hands.

"I heard James and Sirius planning to lure someone into the shrieking shack. I'm almost positive that he was talking about you, Severus."

Snape looked at the white sheet laying on him. Raising his eyes back to Lupin, he said, "Thanks Lupin, but I don't believe any of those ghost stories about that old shack."

Remus paled, "No, you don't understand. They plan to take you there on the _full moon_."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "So?"

Remus bit his lip and cast a silencing charm around them. The other two raised an eyebrow. "When I was six, I was playing the woods. It was getting dark so I started to walk home. The full moon was high and enough light came through the trees so I could see the dirt path in front of me. I heard a rustling in one of the bushes and walked a little faster. I ended up running right into a large creature. That creature bit me and it turned out it was a werewolf. Every full moon I transform, and am locked in the Shrieking Shack for safety. Sirius calls it my furry little problem."

Lily immediately stood and wrapped the small boy in a hug. Severus gave a slight smile to the boy when he looked at the Slytherin for help. When Lily let go, she asked, "James and Sirius both know about your 'furry little problem' don't they?"

Remus nodded. "So wait, they are willing to let me be killed just so they can have a laugh?" Severus asked incredulously.

"I don't think they would let you be killed, Severus. I think they just want to scare you. They want to embarrass you in front of the whole school."

Severus sighed, "And if it happens and I tell Dumbledore, you'll be expelled from Hogwarts for being a werewolf." Remus nodded sadly.

Lily brightened, "We'll I guess Sev just won't go. Slughorn and McGonagall don't do bed checks. So we'll hide out in the Room of Requirement, and have a house elf pop us into our dorms when night falls, just in case."

Remus nodded. "Why can't we just stay in our own common rooms? Potter can't get into the Slytherin dorm to get me," Severus asked.

"Because then I'll have to listen to Potter try to talk me into dating him."

"And James has an invisibility cloak and the... I mean another uh, thing that could help him get to you."

"Remus? Come on, don't keep his secrets. Potter wants to reveal _yours_." Lily pleaded.

"Well, we made this map. Its a map of the school, including all of the secret passage ways and where everyone is. Sirius talked a few Slytherin girls into telling him the secret passages they knew. There's one behind a portrait in every common room. However, it does not show the room of requirement because its not always there."

Lily nodded, before a smirk stretched over her face. "Why don't we give them a taste of their own medicine?" The three talked eagerly until Madam Pomfrey told them visiting hours were over.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Three days later, the three friends sat at their respective table. They quietly ate dinner, careful not to draw too much attention to themselves by under or over interacting with the people around them.

Suddenly James, Sirius, and Peter shot out their seats. James' hair was Hufflepuff yellow with a black streak down the middle. Sirius' hair was white with a Ravenclaw blue streak. Peter's was coloured like a muggle clown, with rainbow streaks all over. Black zebra stripes covered their skin and a bright red rash covered their right arms.

The entire student body erupted in laughter and the three friends gave a small smirk to each other.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

An hour later, Dumbledore sat behind his desk, facing six of his fifth year students. Three of them were twitching slightly; Madam Pomfrey had not been able to remove the charms. The other three stood looking innocent.

"We are here because of a cruel prank played on misters Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. Do you three have anything to say for yourselves?" The elderly man directed his attention to Severus, Lily, and Remus.

"I saw the prank headmaster, but it still unclear to me why Lily, Remus, and I are here." Severus said calmly.

"You bloody liar! I know you are behind this Snivellus, and somehow talked Evans and Mooney into helping you!" Sirius yelled, outraged.

Remus held in a smirk and turned to the Headmaster, "Sir, if you have no proof then I'm afraid you cannot hold us here."

"Proof? We don't need proof, Snivellus has been out to get us ever since he laid eyes on us! We are the victims here." It was James' turn to speak and he was lying through his teeth.

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "It is true , you have no proof that any of these three did anything. However, I do know only Severus and Lily are capable of brewing the required potions for these affects. Therefore, I will be forced to assign you two detention for a month."

Lily looked ready to murder and Severus held her hand tightly. "Excuse me sir," she ground out, "But if we are to have detention, then you must give Potter, the mutt, and ratboy over there detention, too."

"Now, now, Miss Evans. There is no need for name calling." He never said anything to James or Sirius about calling Severus names. "Besides, there is no reason for these boys to serve detention."

A dark grin crossed the normally sweet girl's face, "On the contrary, if you do not give those boys detention I will personally go to the board of governors and show them my memories of your wonderful school and exactly what _those boys_ get away with."

Dumbledore popped a lemon candy in his mouth, "Oh silly girl, the board won't listen to a silly muggleborn such as yourself, no matter how bright you are."

Severus led a terrifying smirk cross his face and stepped forward. "I think, headmaster, that you have forgotten what a school is and who my mother is."

"I'm terribly sorry my dear boy, but you mother _is dead_."

Severus laughed, "That's what _you_ think."

Dumbledore paled. The children had to be bluffing. "No. My decision stands. You and Lily will be serving detention for the next month."

The three smiled as they walked out, "As you wish, Headmaster."

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

One week later, Lily and Severus served only three detentions. The infamous Lady Prince had indeed been alive and brought her wrath to the board of governors. Sitting in Dumbledore's place was McGonagall, the new Headmistress. A ministry official would be taking the transfiguration place for the rest of the school year. James, Sirius, and Peter had been expelled, despite their family's wealth.

Severus, Lily, and Remus sat on the shore of the Black Lake, watching the sun drift under the horizon.

"You know, you really should have been in Slytherin Lily." Remus said as leaned back on his arms.

"I thought Slytherin really wasn't the best place to go if I wanted to achieve what I want."

"And what do you want to achieve?" Remus asked as the last of the sun's rays fell under the horizon.

"You'll see one day, Remus." Lily said in the dark night.

The sky was clear and the stars shone dimly compared to the moon. The red haired girl turned to Severus, pulling him into a kiss.

When Remus looked over, he saw the two snogging. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the lake. The squid splashed before settling down to sleep.

Remus stood, and stretched. Quietly, he walked back to Gryffindor Tower, leaving the two love birds alone.


End file.
